


Dally x Reader Drabble: Since I've Been Loving You

by rosevapor



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Late Night Conversations, Making Out, One Shot, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosevapor/pseuds/rosevapor
Summary: You've been partying with Dally and the gang at the Curtis' house all night, goofing off and drinking, having a great time together. Finally, it's just you and Dally left. The two of you are drunk and just hanging out together, not wanting the night to end. Will your feelings toward him affect how the night ends?





	Dally x Reader Drabble: Since I've Been Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, y’all—I was in the mood to write some type of Dally fic, and this one just came to me when I saw this gif: https://greaser-babe.tumblr.com/post/144450965637/imagine-dally-saying-this-to-you-when-he-first  
> Then, I wanted to mix Since I've Been Loving You by Led Zeppelin into it. I hope I did it justice, it’s one of my all-time favorite Zeppelin songs! I also hope that you like this fic. Part 2 will definitely be coming soon (warning: it'll be smutty)!!!! Any feedback means the world to me, and requests for imagines/fics/ships are open! ♡

It was around three in the morning and you were sitting next to Dallas Winston on the Curtis’ living room couch, each with a bottle of beer in your hands. The rest of the gang had either fallen asleep after your long night of drinking (minus Ponyboy and Johnny), talking, laughing, and goofing around together. Dally and you were the only ones who had made it all the way through the night, and secretly, you didn’t want this night to end.

It was enough that you had been able to spend so much time with Dallas tonight, even if you hadn’t really done much besides hang out and drink yourselves into a new state of being. You lost count at how many shots you had taken, let alone how many he had taken. Now it was just the two of you, left by yourselves to enjoy the night, and the butterflies pressing against your chest had little to do with all the alcohol you had consumed and everything to do with the beautiful, wasted boy sitting beside you.

Dally was smirking crookedly as he looked down at something on his phone, showing his teeth, evidently drunk—you had never seen that expression on him before, and you marveled at the sight of him, sitting there in his usual white tank top and blue jeans with a beer in his hand and that stunning crooked smirk. Compared to him, you felt like an actual gremlin in your oversized flannel and shorts. But, in your current state, this thought was hazy and far away; all you cared about were the relaxed, positive vibes you were feeling from the drinks and from sitting next to your crush.

After a few moments, you vaguely registered that Dally had put on a song on his phone—”Since I've Been Loving You” by Led Zeppelin.

The excitement you would have normally felt when spontaneously hearing this song was magnified about five times: you broke out into a huge grin and bounced around in your seat. “Dude!” you drawled, seizing Dally’s hands without thinking about it, “I love this song!”

Dally’s crooked smirk turned into something closer to a less guarded, pure-hearted grin at your enthusiastic response. “You like Zeppelin?”

“Dude! I love them!” You burst out, eyes crinkling from how widely you were smiling. Without even thinking about it —not that you had the capacity to properly think in that moment, anyway—you mouthed passionately along to the words of the song:

_Working from seven to eleven every night,_  
_It really makes life a drag, I don't think that's right._  
_I've really been the best, the best of fools, I did what I could (Yeah)_

Your eyes shut as you mouthed along to Zeppelin’s sensual, slow crooning; your body started to move thoughtlessly as you vibed along with the music. In that moment, there was no trace of the self-consciousness you would have normally had dancing in front of Dallas Winston of all people.

_'Cause I love you, baby, How I love you, darling, How I love you, baby,_  
_My beloved little girl, little girl_  
_But baby, since I've been loving you (yeah). I'm about to lose my worried mind, oh, yeah_

You only really sang along to this song when you were alone, jamming out in your room by yourself: one of your favorite past-times. You were losing yourself in this moment, it was almost like you were back in your room: you forgot all about the fact that Dallas, one of the most intimidating greasers around, was sitting next to you, watching you intently.

_Everybody trying to tell me that you didn't mean me no good._  
_I've been trying, Lord, let me tell you, let me tell you I really did the best I could_  
_I've been working from seven to eleven every night, I said it kinda makes my life a drag, drag, drag, drag_  
_Lord, that ain't right..._  
_Since I've been loving you, I'm about to lose my worried mind (Watch out!)_

As the song picked up, so did your enthusiasm and complete lack of a filter. Your head rolled back and forth as you lost yourself in mouthing the words, grinning all the way as you very slowly moved your hips and shoulders back and forth.

As Zeppelin’s guitar solo began, you heard Dally chuckle quietly. It was then that you remembered that he was there. Your eyes snapped back open.

Your heart almost stopped at the expression on his face. You had never seen Dally so wide-eyed, so innocent looking and harmless, with a hint of a closed-lipped smile on his face. What he said next was even more unexpected. “You look really beautiful.”

You vaguely registered the song continuing in the background. ( _Said I've been crying, yeah. Oh, my tears they fell like rain,_  
_Don't you hear them, don't you hear them falling?_  
_Don't you hear, don't you hear them falling?_ ) Your eyes were even wider than his. “What?” was all you could say.

“Yeah.” Dally responded with a nod, the same sincere, matter-of-fact expression on his face.

( _Do you remember mama, when I knocked upon your door?_  
_I said you had the nerve to tell me you didn't want me no more, yeah_  
_I open my front door, hear my back door slam,_  
_You know, I must have one of them new fangled, new fangled back door men_ )

Dally continued to gaze into your eyes with that same, novel expression. All you could do was blink at him, stupefied. A quiet voice in the very back of your mind (probably the only logical part of you left at this point) noted that Dally must be completely gone right now.

( _I've been working from_  
_Seven, seven, seven, to eleven every night_  
_It kinda makes my life a drag, drag, drag_  
_Yeah, it makes it a drag_ )

As Zeppelin hit the high note at the end of the refrain, Dally leaned toward you; you hazily thought that Zeppelin’s high-pitched howl matched how you were feeling in that moment. 

( _Baby, since I've been loving you, yeah_  
_I'm about to lose, I'm about to lose my worried mind_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Just one more, just one more, oooh, yeah_  
_Since I've been loving you, I'm gonna lose my worried mind_ )

As the hook hit, Dally’s lips touched yours. The kiss was unexpectedly soft and tender, given his usual nature. You noted that you loved the feeling of his lips on yours, and that the butterflies you were feeling before were nothing compared to the giddy, stomach-wrenching excitement you were feeling now.

The two of you continued to kiss slowly; before you knew it your arms were wrapped around his neck and his were running through your hair, he was sliding his tongue slightly into your mouth and then sucking gently on yours, he was nibbling softly on your bottom lip, and your hands were on either side of his face, fingers running lightly down his neck, and his hands were pushing you lightly into the couch so that you were lying down and he was on top of you, still kissing you, exploring your mouth with his tongue, and it felt so, so good.

After a few moments, the both of you seemed to register that the music had stopped: you pulled away from each other a little bit, faces barely inches away. The both of you grinned softly at each other—you absolutely loved that smile.

Dally looked away from you briefly to turn on another song and leaned back in to kiss you again; you couldn’t help but grin into the kiss as you noted that it was another one of your favorite Zeppelin songs, “Dazed and Confused”.

You ran your hands up and down his sides as the two of you continued to French kiss, his hands mimicked yours, feather-light fingers stroking you in the same places underneath your flannel, and you couldn’t help but arch your back upward toward him, the sensations of his fingers on your skin magnified by the quiet atmosphere and by the drinks you had had.

You had never expected the night to come to this, and now that you were here, underneath him, you truly never wanted it to end.


End file.
